


焰

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 魔界mob搞孕哥，很过分。哥怀了双胞胎的if，可能会有后续的故事，也可能没有。孩子他爹是蛋，所以含DV。来源于五代发售前的脑洞，‘死产’的孩子是V，当时我押新V是Nero的兄弟来着。Sound Horizon歌词捏他。雷，很雷，虽然我写得很爽但自己也被雷到了。





	焰

**Author's Note:**

> 时间轴设定是【4se（哥初到Fortuna）】—>【三代漫画（一发入魂怀上了）】—>【本文（哥意外回到Fortuna生下了Nero）】—>【三代游戏】，4se和三代漫画前后可互换。  
> Vanishing starlight和9平专辑刚出的时候，就感觉Noel无论长相还是性格都挺像Nero的，孕夫哥文学看多了，导致我特别想加上其中某个桥段。  
> 感谢卡普空赐予HE，让我现在搞虐无所畏惧。
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：
> 
> Mpreg，双性描写，触手mob，血腥，角色死亡

喜极而泣的白色黎明，悲伤哀叹的黑色夜晚（*）  
我们前行的日日夜夜，都是与生者紧紧相连  
眼瞳映出苍蓝的天空，泪水融入澄碧的海洋  
我们在自己所爱的世界（这里），将所爱的人留下——

 

 

焰

 

 

他醒来时身处昏暗的小巷子里，潮湿的空气带来海风的气味，狭窄的隙间透出了不知是清晨还是黄昏的光线，隐隐约约能够看到远处接近竣工的恶魔雕像。  
“父亲……”  
不知该不该说是幸运，魔界之门帮助他回到了Fortuna，这个与世隔绝，崇拜着Sparda的城市。  
听到身边传来了窸窸窣窣的摸索声，Vergil的神经瞬间紧绷了起来，一直握着阎魔刀的手指节泛白，他现在全身僵硬疼痛，连检查自己的伤势都做不到，如果“那些东西”也跟着穿过了空间裂缝……  
小小的，冰冷的手指扶上了他腰侧，伴随着婴儿哭闹累了的，微弱的啜泣和咳呛，Vergil环顾四周，静谧的街道空无一人，远处Sparda高大的雕像耸立着，仿佛在守护着这里，在虚无缥缈的安全感中，他慢慢放松了紧握着刀的手。  
那孩子活了下来，他们活了下来，熬过了漫长而痛苦的生产，但另一个……  
另一个孩子，被他不够强大的‘母亲’，永远遗留在了孤独寒冷的世界里。  
“请问……您需要帮助吗？”  
Vergil以刀为支撑挣扎着起身，左臂环住初生的婴儿，摆出了防御的架势。  
逆光站在巷子口的，是一位穿着Fortuna传统服饰的红衣女子。

 

 

在这个“世界”，在这个“时间”降生于世（*）  
真的幸福吗？越是深思，越不明白……

 

 

在这种时候，让两个小家伙在他的身体里扎根，恐怕是这辈子做过的最错误的决定。  
Vergil望着“魔界”血红的天空，屏住呼吸强忍着腹部越来越明显的阵痛，躲避着被鲜血吸引而来的恶魔们。  
看来是解除Temen-ni-gru塔封印的工作过于顺利，即将得到父亲的力量，完成对魔帝的复仇，一劳永逸地解决被追杀的烦恼——这些念头蒙蔽了他的警惕性，让他误以为自己已经足够强大，误以为有足够的力量可以保护腹中的子嗣。  
或者只是因为在和Dante分开，深刻了解了他们的生存方式存在着根本上的差异后，他过于自私地，希望能拥有新的“家人”们罢了。  
为此不惜和双生弟弟乱伦，Dante迷茫地眨着那双和他一模一样的蓝眼睛，张大嘴看着他冷得像千年冻土的哥哥跨坐在他身上，前方多出的软穴吸着他的阴茎，那被刷新世界观的表情实在是过于可笑，让Vergil现在想起来还忍不住勾起嘴角。  
说起来，他的运气一向是背得可以，在前往准备好的绝对安全的分娩场所路上，被埋伏的恶魔袭击，强忍阵痛解决后又因为魔力失控，和赶到的追兵们一起被卷入了两界之间的亚空间里。口袋一样的空间困住了他和恶魔们，像一个微型生态球景观瓶，如果说平常的他是其中的猎食者，那现在连站都站不稳的他早就转变成了瑟瑟发抖的猎物。  
好不容易扯出的笑容，被腹中仿佛撕裂般的疼痛，以及双腿间流下的热流打断，Vergil强行吞回了喉咙里的尖叫，快要咬碎臼齿。  
太疼了，比他当初被恶魔钉在墓碑上还要疼。  
母亲生下他和Dante时，也经历过这样的劫难吗？  
他可以忍住声音，但却阻止不了羊水破裂的气味发散出去。  
狩猎者们发现了临盆的猎物。

 

 

在这汇集着星尘，步向枯朽的世界中（*）  
不遂己愿？被迫降世？尚不知“生”的喜悦……

 

 

值得’庆幸’的是，他没有被立刻杀死。受到充斥了整个亚空间，高级母体散发出的激素影响，追捕他的恶魔们似乎忘记了’使命’，被刻在基因里的繁殖欲支配，像叼飞盘的狗一样争先恐后飞扑了过来。  
真是滑稽，Mundus也想象不到他的手下会搞这么一出吧？但Vergil很快就笑不出来了。  
粗大的异形性器捅入了前方的产道，射过一轮的精液混合着羊水和血水流出，后穴也同样被灌满，还插着上一只恶魔的阴茎，就被另一根抵住穴口，不由分说地挤了进去，扩张到极限。他被恶魔们簇拥着夹在中间，嘴里腐烂的味道恶心得他快吐出来，双手想护住腹部，却被拉起吊在头顶，恶魔的肉棒折磨着他，也支撑着他。  
不断有各式各样的舌头凑上胸前可怜的凸起，舔掉溢出的乳汁，甚至直接咬住吮吸了起来，利齿咬破了外皮，乳白与血红混杂在一起。触手缠住了因怀孕微微隆起的胸脯用力挤压，有些细小分叉的触手舔开乳孔入侵了内里，不停抽插着带出更多上等的乳汁给同僚们分享。  
Vergil觉得自己就是恶魔“吃到饱全自助餐厅”里唯一的食材，食客们自备厨具，自带餐具，自行料理，大快朵颐。那些细小的触手在折磨完他的乳腺后，又煞有兴致地转向了下方早就失禁了的小孔，探了进去。  
如果是平时，这些恐怕早就让Vergil被欲望和屈辱所折磨，感官过载。但现在，腹部过于清晰的疼痛将一切都盖了过去，仿佛这具被凌辱的身体已经不是自己的一样。只有不断收缩的子宫里的两个小生命，是连接他的灵魂与现实的唯一锚点。  
子宫口被强行打开，即将降生于世的婴儿离开那里，撑开扩张完全的产道时，Vergil瞬间失去了意识。

 

妈妈，我不想死。  
老宅在燃烧，他独自一人站在院子里，看着恶魔大军越来越近，越来越近，远处传来熟悉的呼唤声，却在中途戛然而止，金色的长发被鲜血沾染散落，天空被映得血红，一切都被映得血红。  
妈妈，不要死。

 

他睁开眼睛，恶魔的利爪勾着什么从他的两腿之间拽了出来，好安静，太安静了，没有哭声，甚至没有呼吸声，没有刚刚还能听见的心跳声，愈发强烈的恐慌中，Vergil低下头。  
那是小小的，皱巴巴的，脆弱的婴儿，脖子上缠绕着脐带，面色青紫，一动不动的，他的孩子。

 

 

到来的黎明，离去的夜晚，纵然迷茫，纵然受伤（*）  
面对活着的“现在”，以及，“未来”和“希望（光芒）”  
绝不放弃，给予肯定的话  
那孩子也会热爱“充满波折的人生（生命）”吧

 

 

恶魔再次向他的腹部伸出爪子时，Vergil用尽最后的力气，挣脱开束缚，抓住阎魔刀，瞬移开，冒着将脆弱的亚空间整个破坏殆尽的风险，打开了通向人间的传送门。  
他不知道开出的出口将位于何方，但不能等待亚空间自行打开了，他必须立刻逃离这里。  
他看了一眼小小的尸体，那什么都不是，他告诫着自己，离开，你不能再失去另一个了。  
传送门消失的那一刹那，他听见了气泡一样的亚空间承受不住阎魔刀的力量，坠毁在魔界坚硬的外壳上，破碎的回音。  
但是，那孩子真的死了吗？  
会不会还活着，坠入了暗无天日，血红的世界，挣扎着，求死不能？  
跌倒在粗糙的地面上，Vergil终于意识到，以后，他的噩梦中，除了燃烧的房屋，死去的Eva，又会多出一个面目不明的婴孩，质问他——  
为什么带走了弟弟，却把我丢下？

 

莫名热心的女子将Vergil带回了家，借出了自己的两个孩子曾用过的婴儿用品，虽然不习惯无理由的善意，但Vergil已经没有余力去拒绝这些了。  
他没有替双子取名字，无论是不幸夭折的哥哥，还是侥幸生存的弟弟。  
女子家的大儿子已经到了寻常男孩调皮捣蛋的年龄，Dante在这个时候已经是山头一霸，猫嫌狗厌，烦得Vergil恨不得把他钉在壁橱里图个清净，而这孩子却一板一眼像个小老头。小女儿则刚会走路，不哭不闹，时常眨巴着眼睛好奇地盯着占领她曾经用过的摇篮的婴儿。两个孩子都不扰人，得益于半魔强大的治愈力，Vergil的身体恢复得很快，作为收留的回礼，便也偶尔指导一下正热衷于剑术的大儿子。  
他在某个极其普通的夜晚抱着婴儿悄然离开，却在院子里遇到了似乎是睡不着的男孩。  
“您要走了？”他表情严肃，语气却有一丝留恋，每个男孩都有偶遇剑术高超的师傅，传承其衣钵的梦想，就算再怎么装小大人，也不例外。  
“对。”  
“还会回来吗？”  
“也许很快，也许不会。”  
”那孩子呢？他还会回来吗？”男孩看向他怀中的婴儿。  
Vergil笑了：“你会再见到他的。”

 

 

“你是在期望中被生下来的，铭记这一点，总有一天能够重逢。”（*）

“我不能继续陪在你身边，尽管悔恨，但还请你，凛然向前。”

“这是愚蠢的‘母亲’唯一的愿望，愿你——”

 

 

不能把这孩子带在身边，至少，在杀死Mundus之前不能。血与生命的教训教会了他这一点。  
Dante更不能指望，他比Vergil还弱，自身难保的人就不要说保护一个脆弱的婴儿了。  
不能交给寻常人家，这种封闭小城，女子怀孕生产都是公开的信息，谁家突然多出一个孩子是要传遍全城的。Vergil不知道那些追兵是否有把这孩子的事情传达给了Mundus，但一个“崇拜Sparda的城市”，刚好在这个时间点，出现了一个“银发的婴儿”——恶魔们不是傻瓜，不能冒这个险。  
孤儿院是最好的选择。  
隐蔽，没有话题性，就算有什么稀奇的事也不会被大肆讨论，和传说中魔剑士Sparda一样的银发，至少能够让他们保证这孩子的温饱吧。  
结果，费尽心机怀上，又千辛万苦生下来的孩子，却要被丢弃到孤儿院里，简直就像管生不管养，不负责任的父母一样。  
Vergil自嘲地笑了，什么“像”，因为幼稚的原因怀上了弟弟的孩子，又不管能不能照顾好就固执地生了下来，根本就是不负责任，被Dante知道了，会遭到鄙视吧。  
不，因为自己的错，其中一个孩子还没来得及睁开眼睛，就悲惨地死去，连尸体都被弱小的’母亲’永远遗弃在了另一个世界，会被Dante怨恨吧。  
他需要更多的力量，直到能够保护自己，保护家人。  
他需要更多的力量，让魔帝血债血偿，慰藉逝去的亲人。  
他需要更多的力量，切碎每一个胆敢来挑衅的恶魔，用它们的血书写新的规则。  
他需要更多的力量，证明自己是Sparda的长子，是Dante的兄长，是这个家的盾与剑。  
将黑色的襁褓放在孤儿院的门口，Vergil隐藏在一旁，一双粗糙的大手打开了门，将婴儿抱起，轻轻摇晃了两下，然后退回了铁门内。直到哭声逐渐减弱，消失，他还一直站在那里，一直在那里。  
他需要更多的力量。

 

 

像是不希望他再孤身一人，让“人偶们”陪伴在身旁（*）  
将这小小的棺材当作摇篮，送别再也不会醒来的你  
快乐地摇动着的“紫罗兰”，悲伤地湿漉着的“绣球花”  
将这不知何人所做的诗歌，献给再也无法生存的你

 

 

坚实可靠的“梦魇”，阻挡一切恶意。  
灵活敏捷的“影狼”，忠实的陪伴与慰藉。  
滑头嚼舌的“狮鹫”，吵闹，撒娇，关怀。  
将魔力捏成的“魔偶”们放在了小小的棺材里，再放上一本手做的诗集。  
“希望你不要像Dante那样讨厌看书。”  
等一切结束之后，Vergil想，我要去魔界找那孩子，如果他活着，就带他来找他的兄弟，如果他死了，就把他葬在这里。  
他合上了盖子。  
墓园迎来了清晨。

 

 

END

 

 

Extra：

 

孤儿院的旧柜橱，最下方的抽屉中，尘封已久的灰暗回忆，偶然，被男孩发现。（*）  
那是——  
包裹在破旧的黑布中，字迹晕染得几乎无法阅读的，一封书信。  
“对不起…妈妈…原谅我…这孩子…要是没生下来…就好了…”

**Author's Note:**

> 带（*）的段落均改编自歌词，来源有《焰》，《11字的留言》，《泪水无法熄灭的火焰》，《食物链连接的世界》，《Interview with Noel》。  
> Extra来自Noel“被母亲抛弃”的心理阴影。我对那几句歌词背后故事的猜想，“没生下来就好了”的孩子是指死产的Hiver而不是Noel，也算是借这篇文写出来了。
> 
> 后续大概就是‘死产’的孩子还剩一口气，被魔帝捡回去保存了起来，在3V被做成黑骑士时和妈合体了（带球的黑天使，我喜）。这也是哥为什么能够分出两个人形身体的原因，U用的是哥原本的身体，V是这个孩子的（V：我真的只有两天大）。5V捅自己分离人魔时，孩子的人类部分和恶魔部分也同样被分离，和哥的人性魔性融合，分别寄宿在两个身体里，因为和哥相比过于幼小，所以很少显现出来。  
> 这么想蛋对着Urizen说“That day mother saved me and, left you behind.”真是超酸爽。  
> 这个设定下V和U合体后的哥，肚子里濒死的孩子也复活了（被抛瓦果修复的），经过一段懵逼与狗血后，在蛋的陪伴下重新生了出来，真是很好的Hurt/Comfort题材（Nero：我TM喜当儿子之后又要喜当哥，啊不是，喜当弟？？？）。
> 
> Ps.私设文中的这位热心姑娘（也是CG中的红衣女子）是Kyrie和Credo的母亲，Nero的养母，在哥第一次来Fortuna时被哥无意中救了，为了报恩，也因为同情心偷偷照看孤儿院中的Nero，并领养了他。哥指导Credo剑术的桥段来源于大舅子的一些招式跟黑骑士哥挺相似的。  
> Pss.多嘴一句，四代小说里关于“Nero的母亲是妓女”的推论，我感觉重点其实在“Fortuna当时没有女子生产”这一前提情报上……也就基本排除了Nero妈是普通村民的可能性。  
> 我对情报和推测的热衷远大于官方给答案，开脑洞真是愉快。


End file.
